Ash’s Story Of Life
by TintjeMadelintje
Summary: this is a story from our hero Ash Ketchum's life. it's a bit different then the real story, Enjoy! I'm not good at summary's soo you've gotta find out in story!


Me: Konnichi wa * Smile *

Ash: Owh Give Me A BREAK * TotallyAnnoyed *****

Me: Ash don't be so stupid go play with Misty or something * Snickers *

Ash: Whaaat… Tien!!(That's my official Nick Name)

Misty: is it that bad then!! * Pouts *

Misty and Ash starting to make a fight

Me: Hey cut it out, He Go out of my room and Fight in YOUR OWN ROOM!!!

Misty and Ash went out and still fighting

Me: Ugh idiots * Sweat drops * anyway I do not own Pokemon they belong to their rightful owner!! See ya

* * *

Long ago in a world far from here, is the Pokemon world. Several people wanted to catch all the Pokemon that existed. The people were cruel to the Pokemon, as an outcome that the Pokemon listens to their leader without willing it. Until a men came who called himself a trainer, who wanted the Pokemon to be free again and only could be coughed by a special ball, called the Poke-ball. There came more and more trainers who wanted the Pokemon and yet that they were free, but there are still people who calls themselves trainers who wants the Pokemon just for duty and hard work.

That brings us to today with a boy called Ash Ketchum who is ready to receive his first Pokemon friend, he's ready as ever because he always dreamed to become, a Pokemon master. He lives in Pallet Town with his mother and her annoying Pokemon Mister Mime.

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"Ough day already" Dang! Ash bonked his hand on his alarm clock and sat up immediately with his clock in his hands "Owh Shit I overslept" He rushed downstairs "Hello hunny did you sleep well" Ash picked up some bread "Yes mom, no time, overslept, have to hurry" Ash said in his rush

"But dear, you only have to be there at 3 O'clock" Ash stopped "Yeah, I know it's half past 3, which means I'm too late" He said while he wanted to go again "Ash my dear it's half past 1" His mom exclaimed and he stopped again there with wide eyes "HALF PAST 1 , my alarm clock said half past 3!!" He stated "So, well I'm going, I have to talk to the professor anyway, see ya" And he stormed off.

With the professor

"And have fun with your Eevee, Gary" Said the professor "Thanks gramps I won't disappoint you, bye" Said the brown haired boy "Bye" The professor said while Gary got outside with his new Pokemon, Eevee "Golly how that kid can bring you onto your nerves" He said when Gary was gone.

Meanwhile outside

"Hehe nobody can get this Pokemon now" Gary said while he walked to the garden gate while, Bam, "Watch it idiot" Gary said angry "Owh I'm so sorry" said a all to familiar voice "Look who's here, Ashy boy" Gary said "And in his pyjama" he laughed "Gary, What, no way I've forgot to change!!" Ash said shocked "So Ashy boy you're going to grab your Pokemon? In a pyjama!!" Gary said laughing "Grrr Gary, no I'm going to have my first Pokemon at 3 O'clock. And you?" He said while looking angry and annoyed "I already have my first and the strongest Pokemon Ashy boy" He laughed.

"Stop calling me 'Ashy boy' Gary! I'm not 10 anymore" Ash said annoyed "Phe, why do I care!!" He said wile glaring at Ash "Well see ya Ashy boy, I'm gonna train my awesome Pokemon" Gary laughed while he walked away.

"Owh I really hate that guy" Ash grumbled and runs inside the lab

With the professor

"Hmm Ash would be here at 3 O'clock, and May at 7 O'clock with Prof. Birch… hmm what should I do now, Owh yeah I already can set the Pokemon that Ash can choose" He said while walking in the Poke-archive with the Pokemon who stays at the lab of Prof. Oak, and then to his owh room with his Pokemon

"Ok… Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle are for sure, Gary already has Eevee, even though I wanted to give Eevee to Ash not Gary… hmm… Hold it could he… I can try this one"

And he putted the 4 Poke-balls in a bag and brought them to the place he would await Ash

"So Charmander could be at the left under, Bulbasaur at the middle top, and Squirtle can be at the right under, and you can be in the middle" He switched a switch and a opening in the middle opened and a small plateau came up "So you're staying in this place" Prof. Oak said while setting his fourth Pokemon, and closed the middle opening with the plateau inside of it. When, Bam. Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp Breath, Stomp Breath, Breath

"Hel…lo… Pro…f. Oak" A familiar voice said, Prof. Oak turned and found an out of breath Ash Ketchum "Ah hello Ash, I didn't expect you earlier then 3O'clock!?" Prof. Oak said a bit confused "We…ll… I .. Just… wan…ted to… ask… you so…me…thing" Ash said while catching his breath "How did you become out of breath Ash?" Asked Prof. Oak "I was… searching you… outside… and I couldn't find you… and I bumped into Gary too… before the searching… and he said he had a… new Pokemon" Prof. Oak shocked a bit "Did you see the Pokemon already??" Prof. Asked

"No I didn't see it, I only came here to ask you if I could do an errand for you professor, I was just going to Cerulean City for my mom, before I go to you at 3 O'clock for my first Pokemon" Ash said with full confidences "Owh my, then I can better give you your Pokemon now Ash!, the fields to Cerulean City are full of Pokemon, if you don't have a Pokemon yourself they can attack you while you don't have something to protect yourself against it, so Ash go ahead choose a Pokemon"

Oak(A/N: Yeah I'm going to call him Oak from now on except when Ash or Gary calls him) switched a switch and the glass bowl disappeared "Go ahead Ash pick your Pokemon" Oak said while he pointed to the Poke-balls "Whaat… No way, it's not fair I get mine earlier than all the others!! Besi" Ash couldn't finish his line when Oak looked at him that said 'It's ok go ahead'

"Ok. I'm gonna pick the right one!!, I choose you Charmander" He through the Poke-ball and a Pokemon came out of it "Squiirtle" (Translation = Hello!!) "Huh, a Squirtle! I thought this one was Charmander" "Squir?" (Translation = I beg your pardon!! What?) "I don't think this will be very we…" "Squirtle" (Translation = Here Take this) and Squirtle used watergun "Wha Aaah…Mweh" Ash said while he become a target of a watergun and become wet "ll, I just thought that, okj Squirtle come back" Oak said after the attack

"Squir" (Translation = Phe jerk) and Squirtle was back in his ball. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Ash, go ahead pick one you think it will do" Oak said a bit nervous "Ok… um ah the left one" "Um Ash I shouldn't…" "I Choose you Bulbasaur" He through the Poke-ball and the Pokemon came out of it "Charmander" (Translation = Morning) "Huh… so this was the Charmander" "Char?"(Translation = eh?) "Ok Ash, wait for your complaints, I want to introduce you to the fire Pokemon Charmander "Char Char Char" (Translation = hello nice meeting you) cute isn't he" "He is, but not for my first one, I will maybe catch one later" "Char, Charmander!!" (Translation = Owh that's good too, means you like me eh!!)

"Prof. Oak do you have an other Pokemon except for Charmander Squirtle and Bulbasaur?" Ash begged "Well Ash I have, but It maybe isn't tame enough, I just coughed it this morning" Oak said worried "Don't worry professor, I'll have it" He said with a big smile on his face "Ok, very well" and he switched another switch and the middle opening opened with the plateau with the Poke-ball "This is the Pokemon, Go on through it" Oak said scared "Ok… *grabbed the ball* Gooo Poke-ball "

What will it be??

Find out next time in Ash's Story Of Life

* * *

Me: Owh Kawaiii

Ash: Not bad at all Tien!!

Me: Thx Ash

Misty: I bet it's Pikachu who you get Ash

Pikachu: Pi Pika Pi (Translation = Heh I think so to)

Ash: Ugh * Bows head *

Me: Ash, Misty wanna do the disclaimer?? And good, night, morning or afternoon

Both: Yeah ughum, TintjeMadelintje Does NOT Own us * Smiles * We belong to our rightful owners * Smiles * So See ya


End file.
